


Pull | Infinity War

by Imaginary_Capable16



Series: Summer Time Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Infinity War, Marvel - Freeform, Own female character with kinda cool powers, Protective Stephen Strange, Soft Stephen Strange, Thanos is an ass, all kinds of feels, basically a lot of near-death experiences, oc x stephen strange, part of a series, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Capable16/pseuds/Imaginary_Capable16
Summary: "I  MAY  NOT  BE  A  SUPERHERO,  BUT  I  CAN  STILL  KICK  YOUR  ASS."In which Stephen Strange's (ex?) girlfriend joins him in space on a flying donut with Ironman and a Spiderling to save the universe.[oc x stephen strange]ORIris has been around long enough to know where the Avengers go, trouble usually isn't far behind. And though she's got powers of her own, Iris has avoided the superhero life. It's not something she wants; the peaceful life as a writer in New York was plenty thank you very much.But when a direct attack on New York unveils Iris as a superhuman, she's dragged into the world she worked so hard to avoid. Hauled along on a donut spaceship with a billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, a teenage spider-boy, and a so-called 'master of the mystic arts,' Iris has to face the greatest threat the universe has ever seen.As if that wasn't enough, a long-lost face resurfaces after two years, and Iris has to patch the seams between her and Stephen in order to move on and save the universe (at least she can cross that one off her bucket list now.)Part of the Summer Time Series





	1. Chapter 1: "I'm sorry, Earth is closed today."

Iris was just about done with people today. 

"Jesus Christ on heaven high, can y'all  _ move _ ?" 

If car traffic was bad, it couldn't be compared to foot traffic. The sidewalks were tiny sure, but that didn't translate to ‘stop walking altogether.’ A woman walked past, intentionally pushing her shoulder against her, gifting Iris with a sour look, as though this situation was her fault. 

_ Kick her ass, do it.  _

_ Too tired, shut up.  _

Coupled with her papers shuffled into a stack, along with her tearing computer bag strap, she was about to throw something, maybe at the woman. That would be nice. 

_ You realize _ , the voice in her head teased,  _ you could fly away. God, it's been forever since we've done that, don't you remember? The rush of adrenaline? The thrill? God, I miss it sometimes. All the time, actually. You got so boring, so damn responsible, but you know what I think? I think- _

“Fuck off,” she muttered back and readjusted the strap of her bag. The muscles on her shoulders were beginning to ache, and Iris popped her neck in an attempt to make the soreness go away. 

_ But no _ . The voice extended the no, mocking her.  _ Miss uptight and conventional over here had to get a normal job and a regular life. You understand you could've been hanging out with Ironman right? Let me spell it out for you: I-r-o-n-m-a-n. _

_ I get it, now can you stop for one minute.  _

Instead of people shuffling forward, they were now scampering backward, almost trampling Iris. Screams broke out, and Iris tripped over a foot, crashing into the person behind her. She crashed into a man this time, but he paid her no attention, didn’t even help her up off her knees, he just ran. The papers in her hands ripped from her by a fierce wind, flew away. 

"Shit, shit, shit. I needed those." Iris made a mad grab for them but missed. 

The strap on her bag finally tore, and it sent her tumbling fully to the ground. More screams reached her ears, feet kicked at her ribs, and all Iris did was, curl up on the ground into the fetal position and hope she wouldn't get stomped to death. 

Her braid whipped at her face as the wind picked up, and Iris realized she wasn't being kicked at anymore- the panicked mass had fled. 

She stood and reached for her bag. The papers were long gone, she couldn't even see them anymore. Thank God she had the backup of her collum on her computer, but she’d have to print it in the office, which was not a fun task. 

"Goddammit," she muttered, fingering the broken strap of her bag,"I have to get a new one of these." But it was fixable, she’d sown it together twice now with her shoddy patching skills. The threads had torn, leaving the edges frayed, and she picked at one absentmindedly, debating to use Duck Tape next time. 

Iris stood up. Her apartment was just down this block-

"Holy shit." She looked up, now completely aware of why the New Yorkers had deserted the streets.

A giant, flying space donut was hovering next to skyscrapers, the wind from its engine was what must’ve blown her papers away, and sweeping her hair into her face. The mechanics of the ship whirred with energy, keeping it from smashing clean through New York City. 

Iris faltered with her steps and leaned against a restaurant window next to where she'd fallen. "Okay, okay, think. It's going to be okay. The Avengers will show up, kick ass, take names, and we'll all be okay." 

_ Don't you see? _ The voice was back.  _ This is your chance to kick ass and take names.  _

Iris looked around, desperate for shelter. Across the street was a car, flipped onto its side and empty. The windows were shattered, and the driver side of the car was dented terribly, Iris couldn’t tell if the drive themselves had crashed, or if the wind had driven them off course. 

If she could reach that, she'd be safe. Or better yet, she could run to her apartment. But in this wind, she didn't know how far she'd get. 

Iris dashed across the pavement, her boots making more than enough noise than she would like. She skidded to a stop next to the car, sitting up against the hood and breathing hard. Her computer bag sat by her side, the strap flapping in the wind. 

Iris nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard voices nearby, and her heart skipped several beats. 

"Hear me and rejoice! You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-" 

Iris made a "pfft" sound under her breath. "Saved by Thanos' kids, my ass."

The next voice was one she immediately recognized. She’d listened to him talk on her television often enough. 

Tony freaking Stark. 

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack up and get out of here." 

"Called it," she said to herself and the voice in her head, who was still muttering profanities. 

"Stone keeper, does this chattering animal speak for you," the ‘Child of Thanos’ demanded, sounding awfully skeptical.

"Certainly not, I speak for myself. There's no trespassing in this city or on this planet." 

That voice made her heart stop entirely. She hadn't heard it in two years. Two. Years. A small gasp escaped her lips, and Iris instantly recognized her mistake. She slapped a hand over her mouth and waited for Stark, Stephen, and whoever else was present to continue talking. 

Stark’s voice reached her ear next. "You need to get lost, Squidward." 

"They exhaust me,” said the newly dubbed Squidward. “Bring me the Stone." 

Shit shit shit. 

Her voice laughed at her panic.  _ Oh, you are so fucked. _

_ I noticed, thanks. _

Crashes of battle echoed around her and Iris looked for somewhere safer to hide. She didn't care about her computer bag anymore, it could burn for all she cared, she just needed a better place to not get murdered. 

She ducked under a store awning, next to several closed boxes, just as the car she'd been hiding behind hurdled through the air and toward someone. Deflected by the defender, the car flew into a building, that, with a sickening feeling in her stomach, Iris recognized as the one she lived in. 

"Oh, hell no." Fury swelled in her chest and her fists clenched. 

She had been forced to move at least four different times while living in New York in the past seven years, and it was getting out of hand. She stepped forward and her voice laughed with glee.

_ Finally, took you damn long enough. _

She stepped out of the shadows and onto the street, fists still curled and the voice cheering. "Hey, douchebag!" Iris felt the rush of pressure to her fingertips as she flung Squidward into a building across the street with a snap of her arm. "That was my apartment." 

Five figures stared back at her in utter shock, and the realization of what she had done sunk in, and fast. Iris stumbled back, eyes widening as she stared at the creature in front of her. 

He might have been made of stone and she couldn't tell the difference. The horns on his chin, elbows, shoulders, and fingertips made her want to run behind the line of superheroes, also staring at her. Four times the size of any grown man, Iris didn't expect to stand a chance against him. But she didn't have a ton of time to think about that, as Stark blasted him three blocks away. 

There were four men (evidently the heroes), three standing in a line and the fourth hiding behind them, like Iris, wanted to do at this point in time. 

She walked forward as Stark lowered his blaster and removed his faceplate.     

"Is she one of ours?" The man with graying dark curls standing farthest from her looked at her with something close to fear in his eyes. 

This made her insides shrivel up with guilt. 

"She is now." Stark held out his hand. "Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Iron Man." 

Iris ignored his hand and turned toward the other two who looked like they came from a costume party. "Iris Cunningham- I don't care." 

The curly haired one snorted under his breath, but she only had eyes for the man in the red cape and blue robes. 

Iris walked toward him, desperate not to get her hopes up, but by God, he looked like him. However, the man she knew didn't have a beard (not that she was complaining, it looked good on him) and wouldn't be caught dead in the clothes he had on now. 

"Stephen?" 


	2. "He's from space, came here to steal a necklace from a wizard"

"Hello, Iris."

 _Crack_.

Iris' palm connected with Stephen's cheek and his head snapped sideways. His fellow costumier took a step back, and so did the man who initially spoke.

"What. The fuck. Is wrong with you?"

All four of their eyebrows raised high into their foreheads.

"I thought you died, not a word for two years. I went to Christine, and you know what she said? That you'd left on vacation for India to find a friend. Vacation. For two years. I call bullshit." Tony's finger waggled between them like he was playing an intense game of Eeny-Meeny-Miny-Mo. "Are you two like, together? Because you sound like an old married couple."

"No," Iris spat out with venom, and she thought she saw Stephen flinch out of the corner of her eye. "No, we're not."

"Iris-"

"No! No, you don't get to 'Iris' me, it doesn't work like that."

"Iris, _move_!" Stephen grabbed her around the middle and dove to the side, rolling to a stop. One of his arms was tucked around her waist, the other behind her head and neck, keeping it from hitting the concrete.

Stephen was laying on top of her, his head to the left of hers, breathing close to her ear. The world stopped for a second and Iris remembered what it was like to be hugged by him.

The moment passed, and he rolled off, onto the pavement beside her. Iris groaned and sat up. Where they had been standing seconds before was another car, plowing into the ground. The others had scattered, but Squidward and the creature Stark had blasted had re-grouped.

Stephen put his hands on her shoulders, a slightly panicked look in his eyes. "Iris, you need to leave, it's not safe."

She stood, brushing what dust and grime she could off her pants. "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me, Strange. You owe me an explanation."

Stephen scoffed, stood, and rolled his eyes. "I owe you? Last time I checked, you couldn't send a man hurtling through a building. Unless I missed something?"

"Ladies, you're both pretty,” Stark cut in. “Bicker later, kick alien ass now."

Iris rolled her eyes and winced as Stark was thrown down the street by the creature.

 _God, you have got to think of a better name for him_ , the voice in her head muttered.

_Now's not the best time for this._

_It's the perfect damn time._

"Iris, go." Stephen stepped forward and held his hands out in fists. Bright, orange, circular holograms constructed of symbols and characters Iris had never seen before formed over his knuckles.

She moved to his right and stood in what she hoped was a heroic stance. "I don't have a superhero pose."

Stephen nearly smirked but got a bit distracted by the concrete bench that flew at his head. The thing Iris had flung into a building was floating toward them, several everyday street objects hovering around him, ready to hurl at them.

Stephen was busy with trying not to die, waving his hands around and creating more neon orange holograms. Iris tried her best to help him as much as possible: directing street signs away from chopping his head off, occasionally flinging them back at the alien who threw it in the first place, and screaming profanities at stones that flew near her face.

When she turned around, Stephen was stuck in a wall, bricks surrounding him like a straight-jacket.

"Your powers are quaint,” Squidward mused. “You must be popular with the children."

Iris dashed forward as the alien reached for the eye-shaped necklace around Stephen's neck. It glowed orange, a mirror of the other holograms he'd summoned.

Stephen growled in annoyance and sneered. "It's a simple spell, but quite unbreakable."

"Then I'll take it off your corpse."

"I wouldn't. Removing a deadman's spell, that's troublesome."

"You'll only wish you were dead," Iris screamed and flung out her hand.

With a flick of Squidward’s wrist, almost like swatting a fly, Iris went flying backward into a wall. Her head hit solid brick, and suddenly, she could see triple of everything. She collapsed in a heap on the sidewalk, and dimly heard her name being called, then silenced. Iris' eyelids fluttered as she tried to shake off her pain and triple vision.

Black stars flickered on and off in the corner of her eyes, and when she tried to lift her head, it felt twenty pounds heavier than it did ten seconds ago.

 _I guess that's what happens when you get a concussion_.

_Oh my God, be quiet for one damn minute._

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. Iris groaned as she swayed on her feet.

"You have to go after him."

"Stephen?" She looked up, her triple vision fading into double.

The man helping her stand was the one who'd first spoken, his curly grey hair bounced off his forehead and to his ears. He wore a dark, grey suit jacket and black pants. "No, Bruce. I mean, yes. Go after Stephen. Is that his name? His first name?"

Iris nodded and held the wall for support. "Which way?"

Bruce pointed down the street where Squidward was carrying Stephen on a concrete slab, wrapped in metal rungs.

Iris’ inner voice decided to put in its unwanted opinion. _There's no way you're flying that far, you literally just got thrown into a brick wall._

_I gathered that much, thanks._

Iris reached out her hand, palm up, and focused on Stephen's hovering body, floating away. She clenched her fingers, the muscles tightening into curled claws.

The slab stopped moving, and Squidward turned and raised an alien eyebrow in her direction. Strange's body flew out from underneath the restraints, and Iris nearly jumped for joy but realized he was nowhere close to her. Her right eyebrow raised in confusion and the corner of her mouth quirked open in surprise.

He flew toward Central Park, skimming over the trees and Squidward growled in frustration. Iris turned her attention to him now, fingers curled and palm down. When she turned her hand upward, he went flying into the sky with a yelp.

Bruce stared at her, either in wonder or more fright, she still couldn't tell. "How did you-? Wha-, what was that?"

Iris's expression was somewhere between a grimace and a smile. "I reversed the gravitational pull holding him to Earth."

"Wait, wait, wait, how does that even work?"

Iris shrugged and ran down the street, chasing after the blue and red blur.

The world wouldn't stop spinning, and she didn't go far before leaning against a lamp post for support. "Okay, note to self: never get thrown into brick walls again."

The voice in her head was back, snorting at her comment. _That's a general rule of thumb: don't get tossed into concrete structures._

_Really? I would've never guessed._

_Don't get snappy with me_

_I am you._

_Are you done yet?_

Iris straightened. The dizziness had worn off, at least, most of it, and everything didn't have twins.

"New plan: don't let Strange die."

Sarcasm dripped from the voice. _You are so on top of things today: don't get thrown into brick walls, don't let Strange die-_

_Jesus Christ, I got it._

Iris concentrated again and felt the familiar rush of pressure to her fingers as she floated in the air.

 _Finally,_ said the voice. _I've been waiting for this for ages._

Iris soared after Stephen, but to her dismay, Squidward had returned and had the same idea. Half of her time was spent dodging pipes and cement he threw near her and Strange.

Then she noticed the kid in the suit.

What the fuck?

How many kids in superhero suites were running around these days? It was getting out of hand. And do they all have to wear Spandex? This one was wearing red and blue -the classic combination -and black lines in the pattern of webs. Those came out his wrists too, and his mask with the big, white eyes? Those creeped her out a little bit.

He waved nonchalantly, as though he often saw random thirty-one-year-olds flying around New York, chasing after a man in a cape and an alien, dubbed the name ‘Squidward.’

Speaking of the cape, it seemed to have a mind of its own. Whenever a park bench or random structure would hurl Stephen's way, it would swerve in the air to avoid it.

 _I want a cape like that_. Iris’ internal voice sounded envious.

 _You got me instead_.

_Again, I am you._

Iris screeched as a particularly sharp pike of metal came tearing in her direction. She dropped toward the ground, dodging it narrowly, and caught herself before she hit the concrete from forty feet in the air.

When she looked up, Squidward was tearing the cape from Stephen's back, and Spider-boy, fighting off park benches and mailboxes, barely holding his own. A bright, blue beam shot down from the space donut, engulfing Squidward, Spider-boy, and Stephen. Iris yelled and flung out her hand again, but they were already halfway through the atmosphere, too far away for her to focus on. Iris sunk to the ground, head in her hands.

"Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it." With every word, Iris hit the ground with her fist, but a gentle tap on her shoulder caused her to look up.

Strange's cape (yes, his cape, which was floating in midair without a body to hold it) had poked her in the shoulder. Iris scrambled back on her hands and gave it a wary glance.

If capes could roll eyes, this one would; it would also give her sarcastic quips. It floated forward again, and the bottom corner twitched upward, gesturing to the now almost invisible bodies of Squidward, Spider-boy, and Strange.

It's like the Three Musketeers, scratch that, it's Stooges. The Three Stooges.

"You wanna kick some ass?" It flew forward again. Iris took that as a ‘yes’ and grabbed at the collar, tossing it over her shoulder.

Nestling between her shoulder blades, its comforting weight soothed her.

Iris grinned. "I'm telling Strange I'm stealing his cape."

The red collar flicked at her cheek, almost like it was saying ‘This is temporary.’

Iris rolled her eyes and watched Stark follow the Stooges. "Let's kick Squidward's ass."


	3. "Don't pretend you thought this through."

Iris couldn't breathe. 

Until now, the cape had been doing great: flying her above the New York skyscrapers, up into the sky, and toward the space donut. But capes and fabric, in general, didn't need to breathe, and Iris did. 

A cloudless sky whizzed by, and the view would have been breathtaking (pun intended) if not for the situation. The air was getting thinner, and she gasped for breath, she looked down, and Iris couldn't even see the streets anymore, just a blob of grey where New York City lay. Ribbons of blue streaked through it, pooling into the Atlantic Ocean. As they soared higher, her eyes began to water and Iris blinked to try a wipe away her blurry vision. Eventually, she could see the surrounding states and looked upward again, with her stomach churning a bit. 

_ Please don't drop me _ , she pleaded silently. 

_ I swear, if it drops you, I'm never forgiving you.  _

_ There won't be anything to forgive, I'll be a human pancake on the streets of New York.  _

_ Too true.  _

The roar of Stark's suit boomed in her ears, and she turned her head to the left to find him zooming alongside her and the cape. 

His voice was barely audible over the howl of the wind. "How are you doing over there?" 

Iris opened her mouth, gasping for air like a fish out of water. "Can't. Breathe." 

"Oh, that's a problem."

Iris nodded but didn't speak. Stark muttered something into his suit, and she heard the distant hum of engines. Or maybe that was just the wind in her ears, blowing the stray hairs of her braid into her eyes. 

Then the cape dropped her, and Iris screamed like there was no tomorrow. 

She plummeted, the cape flying after Stark as though it hadn't just dropped a human being. Iris pinwheeled slowly in the air and tried to focus on stopping herself and calming down, but all she could think about was what it would feel like when she would hit the ground. 

The ground, a gray and green blur, and the sky, a blue and a white one, occasionally streaked with black from the space donut, flashed across her blurry vision. Her arms flew out to her sides clawing at empty air, her feet swung like she was running on concrete, and bile rose in her mouth. Iris would throw up, she knew it, but at the moment, she was too scared. 

Sudden light pressure on her back between her shoulder blades shocked her, and Iris felt it extend to her fingertips and boots. Something cool and new-smelling closed over her face and suddenly she could breathe properly again. Something else adjusted her so she wasn't thrashing in mid-air, bright lights flashing across the inside of her new mask. Iris felt her arms being lightly pushed to her sides, palms open, and her leg forced together. 

"Hello, Miss Cunningham." 

"Holly shit, who was that? What are you doing in my head?" Iris looked around through the eye-slits in the face-plate, searching for the person who just scared her pants off. 

"I am F.R.I.D.A.Y., miss, here to assist you." 

"So you're not my conscience?" 

"No." 

"That's slightly comforting. Could you, uh, follow Stark, please? To the spaceship?" 

"Right you are." 

Iris yelped as she sped after Tony in a suit that talked by itself. She'd figured out by now, this was one of Stark's spare suits, and he'd given it to her. 

_ Tony Stark just gave me an Iron Man suit.  _

_ Dude, you cannot pass this up.  _ The voice definitely sounded excited.

_ Dude,  _ she mocked,  _ Stephen could be dying.  _

_ Psh, forget him.  _

_ Shut up.  _

Details of the ship pulled into sharper focus as Iris zoomed closer, and she thought she saw Spider-boy hanging from the bottom, also sporting a new suit. 

_Is this a thing he does now? Hand out suits_ , Iris thought to her voice.

_ He's got the money to do it, probably the time too.  _

True to her (or his, but the voice inside the armor sounded female) word, F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent Iris right up next to Stark, who was busy cutting through the ship's exterior with a laser she envied. 

He glanced at Iris. "You didn't die? I'm impressed." 

The boots to the suit snapped to the surface, magnetizing her to the alloy.

Iris rolled her eyes. "I can do it faster, probably." 

Stark kicked a panel, and it went tumbling down into darkness. Iris couldn't see his grin, but she heard it, and Stark's cockiness reminded her of a certain someone that made her heart pang. 

"Too late." 

"Hilarious, Stark."

"I try, Supergirl." 

Iris gave him a quizzical look, raising her eyebrows in protest. "I'm not Supergirl, I don't know where you even get that from." 

Stark shrugged, stepped inside the hole he'd made, and gestured for her to follow. "You can fly."

"So can you." 

He wagged a finger at her, like a parent telling off their kid for breaking a rule. "See, but I need a suit. You fly on your own." 

"Okay, but I don't shoot lasers out of my eyes, or have super strength, or freeze things with my breath." 

Again, Iris could hear his eyes roll. He and Stephen would get along just fine. 

"That's not the point, Supergirl." 

Iris decided, for the good of her own sanity, to drop the subject and move on. She followed Tony into an alien spaceship. 

_ Well, when you put it like that, it sounds like a terrible idea.  _

Iris looked down and saw Earth fading away. The sight was indescribable, almost like that time she'd gone scuba diving in the Caribbean with her sister (who wouldn't shut up about it for days.) 

The blue and white and green and grey sphere below her looked like something straight out of a movie: the wispy clouds, the seemingly endless seas, and the continents floating in them like islands. 

Iris looked away thanks to vertigo.  _ It's a bit too late to turn back now, I guess.  _

_ You don't say? _

She stepped inside, and Stark turned around to patch up the hole he made.

A voice spoke out of the gloom. "I know what you're going to say to me." 

She whirled around to find Spider-boy standing there, half hiding behind a pillar. 

Stark turned his head, a look of utter disbelief crossing his face before it changed to indignation."You shouldn't be here." 

They begin to squabble; Spider-boy stepped forward, taking off his helmet as he went and Stark finished patching the hole. Then he too let his mask retract. 

"I  _ was  _ going to go home,” said Spider-boy, his voice pleading.

Stark shook his head. "I don't want to hear it."

Spider-boy continued as if Stark had never said anything. "But it was such a long way down and I just thought about-" 

Stark muttered something under his breath that sounded like ‘And now I get to hear it.’ 

Iris joined in, pointing at Tony."You know, the kid's got a point. It's a long way down."

Spider-boy gestured at her and picked up where she left off. "Thank you. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So, if anything, it's kind of your fault that I'm here." 

Stark raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" 

Spider-boy winced. "I take that back, but now I'm here in space."

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island or some field trip, It's a one-way ticket. Do you hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through." 

"I did think this through. You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood."

Now they both raised an eyebrow at the kid, and Iris coughed under her breath.

"Okay, that didn't make sense but you know what I'm trying to say." 

Stark sighed, walked over to a ledge, kneeled, and pointed at something below. "Come on, we got a situation. See him down there? He's in trouble.”

Iris crouched beside Stark and had to stifle a snarl. 

Squidward held Strange up by invisible strings like a puppet, and long, thin (and extremely painful looking) slivers of silvery-white glass-looking things inched closer to his skin. Every time one touched him, he flinched and then straightened immediately, like moving made the pain worse. It probably did. 

Iris stood up, blood boiling. "I've got one: drop kick his ass into next Tuesday." 

Tony grabbed her shoulder and eased her back to her knees. "Hey, hey, hey, as much as I love that plan, that guy kicked our asses last time, we need a better one." He held up his hands as she protested. "But it can still involve ass-kicking, I am all for that." 

Spider-boy stepped forward, brown hair flopping over his forehead. "Okay, okay, have you guys ever seen this really old movie ‘ _ Aliens _ ’?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first book in my new AU Marvel series, I'll try and publish as often as I can, but this is also posted on my Wattpad account, under the same username, completed. Along with two other books in the series. Thank you so much for picking this up!


End file.
